


hooked on all these feelings

by hajiiwa



Series: they are easy girls to love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Genderswap, Implied Sexual Content, Party, Rule 63, Songfic, Sort of a Songfic, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiiwa/pseuds/hajiiwa
Summary: Hajime’s deep in confusion, mostly unbelieving that this is even happening. She doesn’tgethit on, especially not by gorgeous brunettes with long legs and teal eyeshadow. She tilts her head back against the couch and Tooru meets her eyes, licks her lips quickly and Hajime’s gaze shifts down to her mouth, dusted pink.“You know,” Tooru muses, teeth catching on that plump bottom lip Hajime had been staring at, “I’m… here alone.”“Really? A pretty girl like you?” Hajime retorts immediately, relishing in Tooru’s pleased blush.“I’m not herewithanyone,” she stresses, dark eyes glittering as she leans in and kisses Hajime’s nose. “SillyHajime.”





	hooked on all these feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this is also writers' inktober day 15, intimate!!
> 
> i... totally used that as an excuse to write some smutty times. ALSO GOD BLESS HAYLEY KIYOKO'S NEW SONG AMIRIGHT

Parties were dull for Hajime, unnecessary. Solo cups would litter the yard of whatever borrowed house they occupied as a bunch of third-years tried to feel like adults. Hajime sits in the corner of the room, a water bottle clenched in her fist, scanning for her friends. 

They were, of course, nowhere to be found. Takahiro and Issei had probably snuck off a while ago. With a huge sigh Hajime stands, ducking around people easily until she missteps and runs directly into someone.

She’s tall, strong,  _ gorgeous _ . She stumbles just slightly as Hajime bumps into her but doesn’t slip, blinking down at her with huge brown eyes. “Sorry,” blurts Hajime, gripping her water bottle hard. “I-- ah. Didn’t mean for that.”

“It’s alright,” answers the stranger in a somewhat teasing voice, smiling slyly down at her. “In a rush to leave?”

Hajime sighs. “Somewhat,” she admits. “My friends bolted. They’re probably gonna make out in a broom closet or something.” 

The girl nods, gives her a not-so-subtle once-over that makes Hajime redden. “So come with me,” she urges, smiling wider as her slender, slightly calloused fingers wrap around Hajime’s wrist. Hajime blinks but can’t bring herself to protest as the girl pulls her along, curly brown hair bouncing and heels clicking against the wood floors.

They fall back onto a couch and Hajime coughs as the girl extends her long legs and crosses them over the coffee table, tilting her head back and draining her cup. “... er.”

“Oikawa,” she introduces, crushing the cup (she didn’t need to do that, thinks Hajime, though she still finds it weirdly hot) and tossing it into a trash bin. “Tooru.”

“Tooru,” says Hajime slowly. “You… do I know you?”

The girl-- Tooru-- tilts her head, surveys Hajime behind long lashes. “I play volleyball. On…” Oddly enough, her nose wrinkles slightly. “Shiratorizawa.”

Hajime makes a low noise in the back of her throat. “The enemy,” she accuses, and surprisingly Tooru laughs.

“A-fucking-men,” she says, voice dripping with disdain. “I wanted to go to Seijoh, where you are.”

It takes Hajime a second, but she eventually realizes that Oikawa probably saw the small logo on her jacket. Pretty girls make her lose focus. “... right.”

“So do you play?” asks Tooru, her glittery eyes flicking up to Hajime. “I think I’d recognize you off-court if you did.”

“Used to,” grunts Hajime. “Quit in my second year to focus on my studies. Plus, I hated getting crushed by Shiratorizawa and their genius fucking setter.”

Tooru looks delighted, fingers skirting up Hajime’s arm. “Flatterer.”

“Flirt,” Hajime shoots back. Tooru’s eyebrows raise but she doesn’t deny it, the catchy song from a room or two over making Hajime’s knee bounce. It’s definitely not jitters.

“You were the wing spiker,” muses Tooru after a moment, and Hajime swallows as Tooru’s fingers secure around her bicep. “You still play something?”

“Track,” Hajime says. “Shot-put and discus.”

Tooru grins up at her. “Strong lady,” she says, fingers steadily creeping up to Hajime’s shoulder and neck. Hajime’s still deep in confusion, mostly unbelieving that this is even happening. She doesn’t  _ get  _ hit on, especially not by gorgeous brunettes with long legs and teal eyeshadow. She tilts her head back against the couch and Tooru meets her eyes, licks her lips quickly and Hajime’s gaze shifts down to her mouth, dusted pink.

“You know,” Tooru muses, teeth catching on that plump bottom lip Hajime had been staring at, “I’m… here alone.”

“Really? A pretty girl like you?” Hajime retorts immediately, relishing in Tooru’s pleased blush.

“I’m not here  _ with  _ anyone,” she stresses, dark eyes glittering as she leans in and kisses Hajime’s nose. “Silly  _ Hajime _ .”

Hajime’s heart trips over itself. Tooru pulls away and Hajime just surges forward, kissing her properly, spurred on entirely by attraction and the fact that Tooru is  _ into  _ her _ ,  _ holy  _ shit _ .

They pull away after a moment. Tooru’s got red cheeks and a coy smile-- a familiar song starts in the room over.

“Do you want to dance?” she murmurs, and barely waits for Hajime to answer before they’re tripping over each other and laughing as they stumble into the living room.

It’s crowded, and no one really pays them much attention as the song thumps around them. Tooru turns to face her and there’s a flirtatious look on her face, pretty lashes fluttering as she grabs her hands and pulls Hajime in flush. “ _ I’m hooked on all these feelings _ ,” she mouths, hips swaying in time to the catchy beat. Hajime shudders as gets pressed close, mind and body buzzing as Tooru’s fingers tangle with her own, catching the melody again when the words are being pressed against her own mouth. Was this happening?  _ Actually  _ happening?

“ _ You spent the night, you got me high, oh what did you do _ ?” breathes Tooru, her voice strained as Hajime leans in to kiss her. She jerks away and grins, taunting and flirty, Hajime groaning against her will and glaring as Tooru spins and winks at her, wrapped up in the circle of Hajime’s arms as they dance. People are staring, but  _ lord _ , Hajime doesn’t care.

“ _ I laugh about it, dream about that casual touch _ ,” and now it’s Hajime purring along to the lyrics, relishing in how Tooru laughs and drops her head onto Hajime’s shoulder. “ _ Sex, fire, sick and tired of acting all tough _ .”

“That’s it,” teases Tooru, body moving so  _ perfectly  _ against Hajime’s that she feels hot excitement begin to curl in her stomach. Tooru twists and suddenly their foreheads knock together, both of them still mouthing along to the words, breaths puffing shortly out. 

Tooru is  _ gorgeous _ . Her hips roll smoothly and her hair tickles Hajime’s nose and her  _ hands _ , calloused but still slender and beautiful, slide along Hajime’s hair, neck, trailing down to her back and waist. Hajime feels like she’s on  _ fire,  _ but the song ends too quickly. Hajime swallows thickly as her hands settle on Tooru’s waist and the taller girl licks her bottom lip, a quick flash of pink that Hajime’s eyes zero in on. “Restroom,” she whispers.

They trip up the stairs from there and Tooru slams the door shut, spinning around so quickly that she becomes a little dizzy. “Not so suave,” Hajime muses, going on her tiptoes so that they’re eye level. Tooru huffs-- her breath smells like mint.

When Hajime’s back hits that door her arms are wrapped around Tooru’s neck and their lips are angled together, the other girl’s wandering hands uncaring of boundaries as they slip down and up under Hajime’s shirt.

It’s… new. Nice,  _ really  _ fucking nice, but not something Hajime’s used to. It’s intimate, personal, and there’s a thrill that came with making out with a near-stranger at a party. Tooru’s crowding her against the wall and Hajime exhales, shaky and excited, when her lips slowly part.

Tooru pulls away after a while, a smile curling at the corners of her mouth as her fingers press against Hajime’s bare skin. “You feel okay?”

“ _ Okay _ ?” repeats Hajime, sputtering slightly. “Yeah. I feel okay.”

Tooru’s grin turns into a smirk as she leans back and this time it’s more relaxed, with Hajime’s hands sliding up into Tooru’s hair and her back arching just slightly into the touch.

Hajime feels incredible, actually. Tooru’s fingertips drag down her chest and she shudders, mind going hazy as her own hands cup Tooru’s full hips.

They break away and Tooru grins, huge and wanting. “Lock the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> they fucked and then exchanged numbers and went on lots of cute dates. WHOOO
> 
> visit my [tumblr~~](http://hajiiwa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
